kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuh 59
Numbuh 59 is a male KND prisoner transport pilot who piloted Prison Transport Delta and was tasked with bringing Numbuh 206 to the Moonbase to be decommissioned, along with Numbuh 58. When Numbuh 206 escaped, Numbuh 86, who is sexist and considers boys inferior by default, blamed him because he was male. Numbuh 59 and Numbuh 58 appeared in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N. and Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. KND: Universe In the 'KND: Universe', Numbuh 59's real name is Doug Murphy. Numbuh 59 was a former member of Sector Q, before joining the Decommissioning Squad in 'Agenda'. Doug appears in 'KND: Civil War', siding with Numbuh 86 and the rest of the Decommissioning Squad in the civil war against Numbuh 60. Upon the destruction of their KND controlled satellites, Doug and the rest of the Decommissioning Squad embark on bringing down their former teammate Numbuh 2030, who they believe to be responsible. Gamewizard2008's Universe In Gamewizard and Depthcharge's shared universes, Doug Murphy started with the same background as mentioned above, with being in Sector Q and joining the Decommissioning Squad, then getting angry at Nolan when he chose to stay with the Prospectors. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Doug and Gwen and a fleet of operatives planned an invasion against the Brotherhood of Evil's base. Doug and Gwen were defeated by Danika and April, and later taken to Final Brain. They revealed to Nolan that they let him go before because they wanted him to have a second chance. But Brain's manipulative ways kept Nolan on his side, and Nolan froze Doug and Gwen in liquid nitrogen using the Freezer 5000. Near the end of his story arc, Nolan set the two free so they could take him up to Moonbase. They unhesitantly put him in handcuffs and brought him up there as their prisoner. After Nolan explained to everyone that he wanted a second chance, Doug and Gwen begrudgingly let Nolan go. The two later helped Nolan access the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. Top Secret Files, where they learned the secret history about Revan Bane Sidious. Not long after, the Brotherhood of Evil invaded the Moonbase due to shut-off defenses, and the two immediately blamed Nolan. Madame Rouge had also tricked Nolan into giving her the Code Module, making it all the more convincing. After they all escaped the captured Moonbase, Doug and Gwen sang with the others as they watched Nolan's banishment. During "Call All Heroes", Doug and Gwen were attacked by an Imperial Elite Guard. And despite all that's happened, Nolan saved the before it was too late. Doug and Gwen were later gathered with the rest of the surviving heroes from other worlds by Wesley Dodds and Larry Oldman. As they infiltrated the Brotherhood's base, Wesley told them how Nolan wouldn't've gotten mixed with the Brotherhood if it wasn't for them, and they felt guilty. Once they broke into the arena, they fought with Nolan and helped him try to reach The Brain. After Nolan's battle with Revan Bane Sidious, Doug and Gwen went up onto the roof to help Nolan. The two were immediately trapped in a storm of Force Lightning as Revan imagined them being Doug and Gwen's respective parents, back when he was in KND. Having regained control of his legs, Nolan stood and rescued the two by grabbing Revan and throwing him over the edge. Afterwards, Doug and Gwen admitted to being responsible for Nolan's turn to the Dark Side and apologized. Nolan forgave them and they all became friends again. The two were later at Nolan's award ceremony on Moonbase, helping Nolan to stand as he received his medal. In the end of Rachel's Story Arc, Katie and Eva find him making out with Numbuh 58 in a Moonbase closet. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Doug is married to Gwen, and has two kids, a daughter named Maddy and a son named Zach. KND Operative Numbuh 227's Universe In this universe, Numbuh 59's real name is Doug Murphy as well. He has a younger sister called Jenny Murphy. His best friend and secret crush is his fellow Decommissioning Pilot, Numbuh 58. He appears in Numbuh 227's Romantic Oneshots doing some paperwork for Numbuh 86. He sees Numbuh 58 coming in looking sad. Asking her what's wrong, Doug finds out that she's saddened because she never met her real dad. Doug comforts her, saying that he understood how she felt, as he had lost his parents. Doug succeeded in cheering Gwen up and they hugged. He and Gwen were later teased about it by Virginia Sims. So they retailed by teasing her about liking Bartie Stork. He is then seen decorating the Moonbase with Numbuh 35 for the Valentine´s Day Dance. Doug complains that Numbuh 86 didn´t do anything to help them. This made Numbuh 86 angry and she was about to hurt him when Numbuh 60 appeared. In From Ireland To America, Doug is one of the cadets that goes to the Arctic Base to train. He fails to pass the pole climbing exercise and ends up hanging upside-down by his legs. Appearance When on his duty on the Decommissioning Squad, he wears his uniform with his helmet and goggles. When not on duty, he wears a brown shirt under a dark jacket and jeans. He has shaggy black hair and midnight-blue eyes. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters Category:Global Command Category:Sector Q Members Category:Murphy Family